Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Description of the Related Art
In the presence of all structures of the pixel array of the current LCD panel, one specie is so-called the half source driving (hereinafter “HSD”) structure. The HSD structure would reduce the quantity used of source drivers to half by reducing the number of the source lines to half, such that the fabricating cost of the display panel module can be substantially reduced.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a part of the conventional LCD panel 100 adopting HSD structure; and FIG. 2 is a diagram of a part of driving waveform for the LCD panel 100 as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 shows that a plurality of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels in the LCD panel 100 which are arranged in an array, gate lines G0˜G4 driven by the gate driver (not shown), and source lines D0˜D4 driven by the source driver (not shown).
In addition, it can be clearly seen that, in FIG. 2, during the period T1, the scan signals S0 and S1 output from the gate driver by the gate lines G0 and G1 are enabled, such that all of pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 are turned on, and at this time, the source driver would respectively write corresponding display data into all of pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 by the source lines D0˜D3. During the period T1, since the real display data have correspondingly written into all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1, all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 are all in the holding state.
Next, during the period T2, the scan signals S0 and S1 output from the gate driver by the gate lines G0 and G1 are respectively enabled and disabled, such that all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 are still turned on. Since all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 have been in the holding state during the period T1, all of pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect when the scan signal S1 is disabled during the period T2.
Next, during the period T3, the scan signals S0˜S2 output from the gate driver by the gate lines G0˜G2 are respectively disabled, enabled and enabled, such that all of odd pixels in the 1st pixel row and all of pixels in the 2nd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 are turned on, and at this time, the source driver would respectively write corresponding display data into all of odd pixels in the 1st pixel row and all of pixels in the 2nd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 by the source lines D0˜D4.
Since all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 have been in the holding state during the period T1, all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect again when the scan signal S0 is disabled during the period T3. That is, all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect twice. In addition, during the period T3, since the real display data have correspondingly written into all of odd pixels in the 1st and 2nd pixel rows as shown in FIG. 1, all of odd pixels in the 1st and 2nd pixel rows as shown in FIG. 1 are all in the holding state.
Next, during the period T4, the scan signals S1 and S2 output from the gate driver by the gate lines G1 and G2 are respectively enabled and disabled, such that all of odd pixels in the 1st and 2nd pixel rows as shown in FIG. 1 are still turned on. Since all of odd pixels in the 1st and 2nd pixel rows as shown in FIG. 1 have been in the holding state during the period T3, all of pixels in the 2nd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect when the scan signal S2 is disabled during the period T4.
Next, during the period T5, the scan signals S1˜S3 output from the gate driver by the gate lines G1˜G3 are respectively disabled, enabled and enabled, such that all of even pixels in the 2nd pixel row and all of pixels in the 3rd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 are turned on, and at this time, the source driver would respectively write corresponding display data into all of even pixels in the 2nd pixel row and all of pixels in the 3rd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 by the source lines D0˜D3.
Since all of odd pixels in the 1st and 2nd pixel rows as shown in FIG. 1 have been in the holding state during the period T3, all of odd pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect when the scan signal S1 is disabled during the period T5. That is, all of odd pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect once. Moreover, all of odd pixels in the 2nd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect again when the scan signal S1 is disabled during the period T5. That is, all of odd pixels in the 2nd pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect twice.
In summary, the number of times of each of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels being influenced by the feed through effect is determined by calculating the number of times of each of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels, which has been in the holding state, being influenced by disablement of corresponding scan signals. Therefore, all of odd pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect once, and all of even pixels in the 1st pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 would be influenced by the feed through effect twice. Herein, for conveniently explaining, in FIG. 1, a numeral is marked in each of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels, and this numeral represents the number of times of each of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels being influenced by the feed through effect.
From the above, the number of times of the same color pixels being influenced by the feed through effect is not the same. For example, the number of times of all of red (R), green (G) or blue (B) pixels in the same pixel row as shown in FIG. 1 is either once or twice. In addition, the number of times of all of red (R), green (G) or blue (B) pixels in the same pixel column as shown in FIG. 1 is also either once or twice. Accordingly, since the number of times of the same color pixels being influenced by the feed through effect is not the same, the brightness of the image frames displayed on the LCD panel is not uniform.